(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to fire stops usable in wooden frame structures such as dwelling houses.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses the use of wire screen or its equivalent in two applications; one, the use of wire screen baskets filled with sound deadening materials and positioned in walls as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,305. Wire screen is shown in enveloping relation to a metal I-beam and disposed on the vertical surface of a truss in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,821 for preventing the spread of fire or flame. No prior art is known wherein wire screen is arranged on apertured metal sheets and positioned below wooden structural members in a frame structure for preventing the upward propagation of flame by reason of relatively high heat conductivity of the wire screen over a substantially large area in relation to the flame path, the conductivity being greatly increased by the apertured sheets.